


Meeting for the first time

by Thatanimewacko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatanimewacko/pseuds/Thatanimewacko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had had all started with an internet support group. There, Alfred F. Jones, a borderline anorexic teen had fallen in love with Arthur kirkland, the self-harmer who had an alcholholic mother, a dead father, and was abandoned by his siblings.  After talking for a while, they put their past behind them, which is where their story really begins.<br/>A Surprise meeting arranged by Arthur's friend, Francis bonnefoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:Mentions of past alcholism, self-harm and anorexia  
> Read the Summary first

The plane had landed, and the first thing Alfred did was pull out his cell phone, and check his messages. One new text from Francis, Alfred opened it as he stood, duffle bag slung over his shoulder. ' **Meet us at Buckingham palace in 20 minutes** ', it read. Alfred was surprised that it wasn't more elegant and superfluous, like most of the messages Francis sent, but was nonetheless glad for it. When he entered the airport terminal, he couldn't help the smile that spread widely across his face, or the new bounce which had entered his step. Alfred was so excited to meet his boy friend! 

       Alfred and Arthur had been dating for six months, but had yet to meet in person. Arthur lived in London, while Alfred was from a small, forgotten town in Nebraska. But, despite how different they were, the two just _understood_ each other. They had saved one another, and for that,  Alfred was glad. He had fallen for Arthur fast, tripping over his own feet before he even new what had happened. He and Arthur friend Francis had planned a surprise visit for Arthur's birthday. Francis was going to take him out through under the pretenses of a birthday present, but then they were going to run into Alfred. The blond mused over this as he began his walk, glancing down at his map every so often as he weaved through the crowded streets of London. He remembered the past Christmas, when they had skyped, and Arthur had sent Alfred a Superman shirt, the exact one he was wearing now. He remembered all the whispered 'I love you's' and he rembered the secrets that has been told. Alfred knew everything a bout Arthur, and Arthur knew everything about him. He rounded a corner and smiled, this was the street where Arthur had picked up a stray kitten. More memories flooded through his mind, and as Buckingham palace came into place, he began searching for Arthur. Soon enough his sky blue eyes landed on a familiar mop of blonde hair. Arthur is shorter than he imagined, but ten times more beautiful. His skin is pale and smooth, despite the scowl directed at Francis. His eyes are a captivating shade of emerald green, deep and enchanting. Arthur isn't facing him, but Francis is, blue meets blue. There is an unnoticeablewink, before Francis places his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

      The boy spins, and gaps out "Alfred!" In a little shriek. Then he is running down the street, strait towards the golden-haired boy. He leaves his rolling suitcase in the middle of the pavement, instead rushing up to meet him halfway.  Before he  knew it, arthur's body weight slams into him.  Arthur's theigh's wrapped around his hips, and his arms were around Alfred's neck. Their both laughing, as Alfred stumbles back a step. The stay in that position for a moment, until Arthur's grip begins to slide, then the full reality of it hit Alfred. He lets out a loud, breathless laugh which fill the air, then spins in a circle joyously, lifting Arthur into the air by his hips. After three spins, Alfred sets him down again.  

 Arthur is smiling widely,eyes sparkling with happiness, and now that Alfred has gotten closer, he can see the faint freckles dotting along his nose. He simply stand there a moment to admire him, while Arthur does the same. Alfred's grin is threatning to split his face in two, and Arthur can't help but love the deep dimples that curve in his cheeks. He loves the sky blue eyes gazign at him through hus glasses, arthur loves the strong curve to his jaw, and the perfect curve of his nose. Arthur can feel his eyes welling up with tear of happiness, and he stands on his toes to bury his head in the crook of Alfred's neck.   Alfred hugs him back, strong arms winding around him comfortably. 

 "I love you, Arthur." 

"I love you too. I love you to the moon and beyond, and I will never let you go."  


There is a smile hidden in the folds of his next words.

"But I will always adore you the most."


End file.
